narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha VS Aburame - Bounty for the Emperor
"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IT'S SO COLD HERE ZOMG!" Bobu Nomi could be heard shouting and swearing as he walked in the blizzard, using his super bulky clothes in an attempt to keep himself warm. Looking over to the corner he saw a badass dude walking in the blizzard like it was nothing. "MY SAVIOR!!!!!!" Bobu charged across towards him, seemingly completely insane in the eyes of one Doujinn Uchiha. Doujinn saw a shinobi running towards him wearing bulking clothing. "Whoever this is, they need to be careful.." Doujinn thought. The ninja came into contact with him, allowing Doujinn to see him clearly. "What do you want?" Doujinn asked. Doujinn couldn't see nor sense any chakra coming from Bobu at all. He looked completely sloppy like a civilian and had absolutely no chakra being emitted from him. In Doujinn's eyes, there was little room to conclude that Bobu was a shinobi (and even this was wrong, he was actually a Mercenary with no village affiliation whatsoever). It didn't help that Bobu looked several times his age and weak. "THIS PLACE IS COLD I NEED SUPPLIES PLEASE!!!!" Bobu grabbed on Doujinn's clothes, begging him because he indeed needs more supplies. Revealing his Sharingan Doujinn pushed the man to the ground, and frowned. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but don't mess with me like that. Things like that can get you killed." "All I did was ask you for supplies, why're you so evil...." *Sob* *Sob*, Bobu Nomi, face flat on the floor, was crying. "The Shinobi world doesn't need assholes like you." A deep ominous voice came from all sides just as the Insect Clone which was Bobu dispersed beneath Doujinn's feet, rapidly entering the insides of Doujinn's clothes and covering his body, rapidly feeding on his chakra. "Freezing Release: Chakra Freeze.." Doujinn whispered. With that, the bugs were froze, until Doujinn insantly shattered them. "You've started a fight.." Doujinn said. Clearing the blizzard, he revealed the true nature of the landscape; a lush island with white trees, next to both a volcano and the sea. "Please.. Entertain me more. It's been a while since i fought a bug user.." Area Draining Seal the real Bobu used his seal, and the bugs were unfrozen rapidly such that they escaped Doujinn's shattering. They were also distributed so they aren't a single giant block waiting to be shattered. They continued approaching Doujinn from the front as he realized that these bugs were no joke, as in his perception, these bugs were eating ELEMENTAL chakra (which they can do to some extent). The bugs flew towards Doujinn, using Fire Chakra to immunize themselves to ice to a large extent (they can do this because they're used to Bobu's fire chakra nature). Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Bobu rapidly created 3 walls behind, to the right, and to the left of Doujinn, inhibiting his movement as more bugs charged from the front. Bugs hidden on the walls sneakily made their way onto Doujinn's body. Aside from the sound of bugs, the area was completely silent, and it seemed that Doujinn was fighting a battle against bugs. Bobu then used the Shadow Clone Technique to manifest a shadow clone, making it seem that he was on the battlefield. It was impossible to differentiate this shadow clone from the real one courtesy of both having no chakra signatures (as a result of the Area Draining Seal removing conventional released chakra from the clones, without dispersing the clone). "I don't have time to waste.." Doujinn whispered. Using his Kamui, he went to his own diemension, leaving the ninja in the reactivated blizzard. The bugs on Doujinn followed him to the dimension. Category:Finished RP